Unusual Fans
by Subtle Overtones
Summary: A fan comes to the Harry Potter movie set, but before they knew it, they were in Hogwarts, meeting the real people! SS/OC, mostly fun stuff. R&R!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Disclaimer: Okay…all the legal stuff. Warner Bros. is a company; they belong to themselves.  All actors mentioned & JK Rowling own themselves. All _Harry Potter_ characters belong to Warner Bros. Scholastic, and JK Rowling. 

Keira is my character, out of the mind of this crazy girl who I am.

Summary: The actors of _Harry Potter_ have a guest on the set. She is the winner of a contest. The think she will be a normal person…but is she?  Muggles in Hogwarts, and actors find that sometimes stories are true. Sort of a ridiculous story, but I couldn't resist.

I NEED A BETA READER BADLY TO HELP SUGGEST CHAPTER IDEAS AND TO CHECK MY WORK. PLEASE EMAIL/INSTANT MESSAGE ME IF YOU LIKE, BUT PLEASE NO JUNK MAIL. 

A Few Notes: 

1) Yes there are some discrepancies. Some of them are _supposed_ to be there. If you notice one that seems to be particularly bad, contact me through a review. Some you just wait and watch. And Yes, I am implying in chapter 2 that one of the characters is a rather…young former death eater. Considering the fact that if she's that young, then she was only a few years old when the "War" ended? Keep watching her…you'll figure it out soon. 

2) A person (in the real world) who practices the religion of Wicca _is_ called a witch. Trust me on that one. I am one.  Not that I'm particularly knowledgeable, but that I do know.

3) This is my first fanfic. Please be patient with me, and give me advice. 

4) I am having some characters…many characters act out of character. Deal with it. And I don't know what the real people (i.e. Dan Radcliffe, JKR, etc.) would act like, so I'm just making that up. I usually refer to JK Rowling as JK, because I feel odd using her name…but I do sometimes.

5) I am using the real actors names in this story. If you don't know who they are, I have a list below. These are the Characters I will be using (I think):

Students:

Dan Radcliffe: Harry Potter

Tom Felton: Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley: Bonnie Wright

Ron Weasley: Rupert Grint  
Hermione: Emma Watson

Professors/Other Adults

Alan Rickman: Severus Snape (ALAN KICKS BUTT!! Sorry. Just had to share that.)

Dumbledore: Richard Harris 

Minerva McGonagall: Maggie Smith

Hagrid: Robbie Coltrane 

Lucius Malfoy: Jason Issacs


	2. Suprises on Set

Chapter 1: Surprises

Dan Radcliffe looked over at Emma. They were just hanging out for a while today, because there was going to be a visitor to the set today. She had entered the "SUPER MUGGLE SWEEPSTAKES" and won. It was a promotion (though not really needed) by Warner Bros. for the third Harry Potter movie: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. No one really knew a lot about her. She had simply sent her name and address in for the sweepstakes. After, when she was asked for a little background information and a picture, she was strangely curt. Her name was Selene, and she apparently lived in the States. Her picture was very unusual. With alabaster skin and sable hair and eyes, she seemed more fit for the character of Snape in _Harry Potter_ that she seemed to be a normal human being. Well, maybe she dyed her hair. In her letter sent into the sweepstakes she had said about her name: "My parents enjoyed strange names. It means 'moon.' Maybe that accounts for my obsession with magic"

 "Hey, Emma," he called. "What do you think this girl is going to be like?" 

"Beats me," she called back. "When did they say she was coming?"

"Around ten. She'll probably be one of those crazy nuts that just babbles forever about how cool Harry Potter is. You know, those people with no sense of reality."  
" Now Dan, be nice." Replied Emma. "She could be a perfectly nice girl."

Dan looked around. A few of the people who were working on the movies were there…just the "primary" actors, since there would be no filming for a few days while the guest got settled in, then they would film a few scenes with her in them, as another part of her 'prize.' JK Rowling was there, holding _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, which she was going to give to the girl. Alan Rickman was chatting with "Lucius Malfoy", probably about one of their scenes. Suddenly, everything went quiet. The limousine Warner Bros. had sent to pick up Keira had entered through the security gates, and was rolling closer. The door opened, and Dan gasped as a 16-year-old girl stepped out of the car. She wore voluminous 'Hogwarts'-type robes, and gripped in her slender white hand was a…wand? She smiled at all of the people. "Hello. I'm Keira." She said simply.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

_Okay,_ Emma thought to herself. _She's actually kind of…normal. Never expected a witch though!_ She tuned back in to what Kiera was telling Dan. "No, it's not like the magic in the books and movie. It's more of a faith, a religion…and it's not all "point wand, make stuff happen." 

"Ah" said Dan. 

Suddenly JKR strolled up to Keira to introduce herself. "Hello, I'm…"

"JK Rowling!" Keira interrupted. "I've been hoping to see you. I have to tell you something." 

"Really...?" replied JK.  

"Yes." Keira drew JK aside, where Dan and the others couldn't hear her. 

Keira started talking to JK very animatedly, and gestured wildly with her hands several times. She then looked very angry, and she almost…shimmered for a moment until JK grabbed her shoulder and said something intensely. Keira nodded, and JK looked shocked, then disturbed. JK asked her a question, and Keira gestured toward her left forearm. When she did, JK blanched to white, and nodded.

         "Shall we tell them…?" drifted softly over to where the others were standing. 

"I think we have to…" was the quiet reply from Keira.  

"But….you of all people…needs to be hidden!"

"This is too important!" The last was a shout from Keira, and a few heads turned to look at her. 

"Fine." Hissed JK. She addressed the people who were watching. "Keira, here, and I have something very important to tell you." Keria surveyed the crowd. When all was silent, she said quietly,

"I am a witch. In fact, I am a former Death Eater, and I am Harry Potter's friend."


	3. Prove It!

Chapter 2: Prove It!

"I don't believe her…" "Neither do I." "She's just faking it, trying to be cool on set…" voices raised at once, no one believing her. 

"QUIET!" shouted JK. "We can prove it! Well…actually Keira by herself can prove this to you better than I."

"Okay," said Dan. "If you're really wizards, prove it to me!" Keira stared intently at Dan for a moment then nodded. 

"Well," she said. "Number one, I am a high level wizard."

"You're lying!" said Dan. "You can't be! You're sixteen. Hey! If you're sixteen, then you were really little when the war against Voldemort ended!"

Keira twitched at the name. "Okay. Number one, I am NOT sixteen. I used an anti-aging spell…" she muttered something to herself, and suddenly a tall woman stood before them. She smiled. She looked like Keira…just…a lot older, maybe forty. "I can prove that I can cast spells too…Joanna, I hate to say it, but I suppose on of the Unforgivable Curses would be best for proving this. Do you agree?" JK nodded, pale. Keira looked about for a moment, and then grinned. She leaned down and picked up a lizard off the ground. "A little lizard..." she put it down, and raised her wand above her head. "I hoped to never have to do this again…" she murmured. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A blast of green light erupted from her wand, and the lizard was suddenly very, very, still. "Well? What are you waiting for, Dan?" she asked softly. "Pick it up. It won't bite. Not anymore."

Dan picked up the lizard. It had no mark on it, anywhere, but it was very definitely dead. "Okay. I believe you," he said softly.

"I thought you would," said Keira curtly. "Now, there's some things you need to know. Your friend JK here is a witch. She's writing about us…why, I couldn't tell you, but whatever. You…Muggles don't consider the stories true, so it's okay. I am Keira Snape, the Defense Against the Arts teacher―" JK cut her off  "Severus still hasn't got it? He's wanted it HOW many years??" 

Keira chuckled. "Nope. Married me, and still wants it. I told him to stick to his cauldrons, and let me do the Dark Arts. Sev is better fit for Potions than Dark Arts, really." She turned back to the group. "I know Harry Potter. He's in his last year at Hogwarts now…Joanna is a little behind in her writing. I got permission from the Ministry to take you to Hogwarts, for a few days, as the only Muggles to ever go there. Now, consider yourself warned. When you come back, you will not be able to talk about your experiences to anyone except the people here that go, JK, or myself. If you talk about it in public, people will just hear you talking about the weather. If you try to tell people on national television or something…well…mark my words…DO NOT TRY." She then smiled. "Everyone ready?"

There were murmurs and nods of assent. "Ready JK? I can Apparate half of them, you take the others, all right?" JK nodded. "All right. On three. One…Two…Three!" There was a bright light, and suddenly, all of the actors found themselves looking at a giant castle…across a very big lake. There were carriages waiting, and the all got in the three biggest, and were on their way. When the passed through the huge doors, there was a seventeen-year-old standing with two others his age, and a bevy of older people, all dressed like Keira. 

"Hello." he said, extending a hand. "I'm Harry Potter."


	4. Meetings

**Students:**

Dan Radcliffe: Harry Potter

Tom Felton: Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley: Rupert Grint  
Hermione: Emma Watson

Professors/Other Adults 

Alan Rickman: Severus Snape (ALAN KICKS BUTT!! Sorry. Had to share that.)

Dumbledore: Richard Harris 

Minerva McGonagall: Maggie Smith

Hagrid: Robbie Coltrane 

Chapter 3- Meetings 

Dan gasped. So _this_ was the real Harry Potter. Keira noticed his surprise and grinned widely. "Harry, I believe there's someone here who would like to meet you…Dan, could you please come here?" Dan shuffled forward shyly. "Hello, Dan!" said Harry, chuckling. "You know, I'm a great fan of your movies!" His little joke broke the tension in the hall as everyone laughed. 

Keira looked around. "I guess I need to do some introductions. Everyone step forward, please. Dan, Harry. Harry, this is Dan." The two paired off and sat talking through other introductions.

"Rupert, this is Ron Weasley. Weasley, where are the twins?" Ron grinned. 

"Fred and George are in the dungeons with…er…your husband. Detention as always. "Ah. So Sev's in the dungeons?" 

"Yes'm."  

"Right. Hermione, this is Emma. Emma, meet Hermione." Emma looked up at the girl in front of her. "You look like you want to say something, Emma." Said Hermione gently. "Well….yes. Are you Head Girl yet?" asked Emma. Hermione giggled. "Yes, actually I am." 

Keira turned to the adults. As she was about to start introducing them, Tom tugged on her sleeve. "Ms….Keira, where's Draco?" Keira glanced around. "I don't know," she turned to Hermione. "Hermione, could you run down to the basement and get Sev? Ask him to bring Draco as well." "Allright. Come on, Emma." Hermione left the hall with Tom and Emma in tow. 

The rest of the introductions went without a hitch.  All of the adults met their counterparts. Even Hagrid was there so Robbie Coltrane could meet him. After a while, the Great Hall began to fill with chattering people. Dumbledore guided them all up onto the teacher's platform, where house-elves had put extra chairs. He then surveyed the room until he saw Tom and Emma, and indicated that they should join him. "Students!" He cried out to the room. Everyone quieted almost immediately. 

"Students! These are Muggles from the movie _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_!" A great cheer went up. "Please, do your best to help them settle in!" Dumbledore indicated that the adults sit at the extra chairs, and told the children they could sit wherever they wanted to. Dan, Rupert, Emma, and Bonnie all sat with their counterparts, but Tom looked at Draco and decided he would rather sit with Dan than with the Slytherins. When they looked up, they saw Keira seated near Snape, deep in conversation. 

Harry leaned over to Hermione and muttered, "I swear, why did she have to marry the old, greasy, git? She would be better off without him." Hermione poked him in the ribs and replied, "Oh lay off. You know she's happy. You just hate Potions because you're no good at it. I think it's sweet that he's finally found his soulmate!" The rest of the evening passed without a hitch.


	5. Class Schedules

Chapter 4: Adventures in Classes

Students:

Dan Radcliffe: Harry Potter

Tom Felton: Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley: Rupert Grint  
Hermione: Emma Watson

Professors/Other Adults

Alan Rickman: Severus Snape (ALAN KICKS BUTT!! Sorry. Had to share that.)

Dumbledore: Richard Harris 

Minerva McGonagall: Maggie Smith

Hagrid: Robbie Coltrane 

The next morning, Keira collected all of the Muggles from Gryffindor tower where they had been sleeping. She handed them all a handwritten list of the classes they would attend with their "mentors" that day. "These are the teachers who have agreed to let you come into their classes!" The lists looked much like this:

**Dan, Tom, and Rupert:**

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Snape Potions: Professor Snape Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall Divination: Professor Trelawney 

**Emma: **

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Snape Potions: Professor Snape Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall 

Aritmancy: Professor Vector

**Alan: **

Potions: Professor Snape 

**Richard**:

Dumbledore's Office 

**Maggie:**

Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall 

**Robbie:**

Yards: Hagrid

Keira looked around. "Everyone all set? All right. Then we will meet tonight at dinner to discuss what to do next. Good luck everyone!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

The next sections cover what happens in each class, with all of the people. Please tell me in a review if there is something in a class you would like to see. I won't write another chapter until I get an idea. I can also add to existing chapters, if you like.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Chapter 5: Defense Against the Dark Arts: Professor Snape 

Dan, Tom, Rupert, and Emma walked warily into Defense Against the Dark Arts, afraid they would see terrible things. Their mentors laughed at them, and said, "Don't worry. This Snape is easier to get along with!"

Keira waited until everyone was settled down. "All right everyone. As we have guests today, we are going to have some fun and activities today. Boggarts, pixies, and then some general spell-casting, to show them what all of this is about." 

The class passed quickly, especially with the marauding pixies, which Professor Snape controlled better than Lockhart ever had. Hermione Stunned five, Harry and Ron caught three with their bare hands, and even Dan caught one under the trash can. They then all settled down again. Dan raised a hand. "Umm, in the book that JK Rowling wrote…_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, Harry successfully fights the Imperius curse. I was wondering if everyone in class could try."

Keira thought for a moment. I don't suppose why not…all right. Harry, show them how it's done." 

She pointed her wand at him. "_Imperio_!" she said. Harry suddenly got an intense look on his face. "Dance like a monkey, Harry….Dance like a monkey…" Keira murmured. Nothing. "I won't make a fool of myself, Professor!" said Harry, finally. "Excellent Harry. Fifteen points to Gryffindor! Next!" Dan raised his hand.

 "Very well. Stand up, Dan." She raised her wand again…. "_Imperio!_" she cried. Dan immediately jumped onto his desk and did a tap dance. Keira then endeed the spell and looked at Dan. "That was pitiful. However, you've never done this before, so it's all right."

The rest of the class passed similarly. At the end, everyone looked at their schedule. Harry grumbled. "Potions with Greasy Snape. I hate that class." Hermione poked him and gestured toward Keira. "Don't say that," she muttered. "It's not his fault!"

Muttering to each other, the kids and their mentora walked down the halls to the dungeons. As they arrived, Snape looked up. "You're late," he growled. "Five points from Gryffindor."

A/N:

Yes, I know. Another short chapter. It's the only way I can update!

I really need a beta reader. If you wish to…volunteer, please email or instant message me.

The Nut: Thank You

Severus' Potions Mistress: Good Idea. Need to write me a chapter to have that happen, but will most definitely incorporate that. Wouldn't it be hysterical?


End file.
